


Midnight Snack

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Slaps That Never Happened [1]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Face Slapping, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barney is not slapped for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).



> So this was originally going to be a "five times" fic, except that there were only three, and two of them were longer, complete stories in their own right. And they didn't quite fit together anymore. So I thought the best thing to do was post them as separate stories in a series of slaps that never happened. I hope you enjoy. :D

Barney opened the refrigerator, intending to grab a midnight snack, but the light from the door illuminated a terrifying figure instead, swinging at him menacingly. "Gah!" Barney jumped back, tripping over the tail of his robe and falling hard onto his butt.

Marshall leaned forward, into the eerie glow, and raised his slapping palm. Barney winced in anticipation, but Marshall simply stood there. When Barney opened his eyes in confusion, Marshall said, "That wasn't the next slap."

Then he faded away into the darkness.

What felt like hours but might have only been minutes later, Barney managed to pick himself up off the floor and wobble back to bed.


End file.
